


Dream a Little Dream

by jstabe



Series: Dream Series [3]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-16
Updated: 2005-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>His brain hates the idea that Angel will come once oblivion takes him, but his body?  His body craves Angel in a way Lindsey's never felt before.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

Lindsey lies staring at the ceiling, wanting sleep yet dreading it at the same time. His brain hates the idea that Angel will come once oblivion takes him, but his body? His body craves Angel in a way Lindsey's never felt before.

Tossing and turning somewhere between dreams and reality until his brain finally gives up the fight and Lindsey quiets. He turns one final time, settling comfortably on his stomach, sheet tangled around his slim waist. His breathing evens out and every muscle relaxes, tension easing as he slides into a deep sleep.

 _The first thing Lindsey feels are hands roaming his back. Light glancing touches over the smooth skin and then soft lips place gentle kisses to his nape before beginning a slow slide down his body. A cool tongue flicks out to taste each vertebrae as Angel's mouth moves lower. A lick and kiss into the dip at the base of Lindsey's spine and then Angel's tongue is sliding over one of Lindsey's cheeks, making Lindsey squirm. Angel's tongue glides over the back of Lindsey's thigh to his knee. Lindsey never thought of the backs of his knees as erogenous zones before, but now he knows that's just because Angel had never touched him there before. More teasing flicks of the tongue and then Angel's teeth are nipping the sensitive skin of Lindsey's knee. By the time Angel switches to the other knee, Lindsey's hips are moving slowly, pressing his growing erection into the sheets under him. Angel's mouth travels up his thigh and over his ass, making Lindsey squirm some more. Then his thighs are being pushed apart and Angel's hands are spreading the cheeks of his ass. Lindsey forces himself to relax as he waits for the first press of Angel's fingers into him. He nearly comes on the spot when he gets the wet glide of Angel's tongue instead._

 _"Oh Christ, Angel."_

 _Angel's chuckle is low and amused, but Lindsey can't bring himself to care. The tip of Angel's tongue circles around his entrance just before Angel runs the flat of his tongue over it in a long firm lick. Over and over until Lindsey is moaning softly, hips grinding into the sheets. Lindsey feels Angel's thumbs pressing into him, spreading him wider, and then suddenly Angel's tongue is **in** him. Angel is fucking him with his tongue and it's the most carnal thing Lindsey has ever known. _

_Soon Lindsey's hand is clenching spasmodically in the sheets and his moans have become hoarse and desperate. He's fighting hard to keep from shoving back onto Angel's probing tongue. Suddenly embarrassed at the sounds he's making, unwilling to let Angel know how affected he is, Lindsey turns his face into the pillow and tries to stifle his cries. He whimpers when Angel's tongue leaves him._

 _"Don't do that Lindsey. Don't hide from me. I want to hear you."_

 _Lindsey groans and shakes his head, unwilling to sacrifice any more of his pride._

 _"Please Lindsey. Let me hear you. You sound so gorgeous when you're aroused."_

 _Lindsey whimpers again. He doesn't know if it's the 'please' that did it or the tone of Angel's voice. All he knows is that Angel sounds as affected by this as he himself is. He turns his head back to the side and Angel kisses the base of his spine._

 _"I'll make it good for you Lindsey. I promise."_

 _Angel urges Lindsey up onto his knees, chest still on the bed, and then Angel spreads Lindsey's thighs even further apart. Lindsey gives a choked moan as Angel's tongue slides back inside him. When one of Angel's hands slides between his legs to grasp his aching cock, Lindsey is lost. His hips begin to move, pushing back onto Angel's tongue and forward into his fist. His moans become harsher, breathing more ragged as Angel works him higher and higher._

 _When Lindsey finally comes, it's a rush so powerful that every muscle in his body locks. Angel's name falls from his lips in continuous litany as he empties himself into Angel's hand. Exhausted, he drops onto the bed._

When Lindsey wakes he spends a long time staring at the ceiling. He's more bothered than he wants to admit by the fact that the Angel in his head suddenly seems to want more than to just toy with him. What happened to the taunting Angel that liked to throw Lindsey's desires in his face? More confused than ever, Lindsey climbs out of bed and heads for the bathroom. It's going to be another one of those days.


End file.
